1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an information processing apparatus, such as a personal computer or a workstation that can install a driver for controlling various peripheral devices, an information processing method and a control program.
2. Related Background Art
Conventionally, for an information processing apparatus, such as a personal computer or a workstation, a specific folder, such as a printer folder, is opened and an additional icon is double-clicked on that executes a device installation function provided by an operating system (OS), so that a device (hereinafter each device type is called an object) that is used in common across a network, or that is locally connected, is installed by the operating system (OS). When an object to be installed is not available at a local machine (is not connected locally), a device that is connected across a network is searched for by referring to a reference dialogue, so that an object is specified and an installation instruction therefor is issued.
Generally, the list in a reference dialogue is displayed by sorting printers by name. Further, when a printer device that is locally connected to a PC other than a local machine is set so that it can be used in common, since the object of the common device is hidden under the PC icon, the tree structure must be traced down from the PC icon (hereinafter referred to as a PC object), before the object can be designated and an installation instruction issued therefor.
However, when the above user interface process is employed, the following problems, (1), (2) and (3), are encountered.
(1) A user must open and close many (+) controls for the PC object until the object, consisting of a desired printer device, is reached.
(2) Since the object list of the printer devices displayed is prepared by sorting the printer devices in alphabetic order, no consideration is given to the use frequencies thereof, and on a list, the rank assigned to a frequently employed object may be lower than other, less used objects.(3) There is no difference in the display of access right levels, and frequently the access and release of the PC object is wasted.